


hyped up, ready to go

by NorthOfSomewhere



Series: unrelated death note drabbles [1]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drabble, First Meetings, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29166627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthOfSomewhere/pseuds/NorthOfSomewhere
Summary: "Buy me a drink," Matt says to the suspect he's supposed to be tailing.
Relationships: Matt | Mail Jeevas/Yagami Light
Series: unrelated death note drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141328
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	hyped up, ready to go

"Buy me a drink," Matt says to the suspect he's supposed to be tailing.

He knows it's a bad idea. And this will _definitely_ put him on Mello's bad side, but he's curious.

Light signals the bartender for another, giving Matt a glance.

He seems tired. Matt gets the feeling he isn't usually so... unscripted.

This is Kira, he tells himself, because that's what Mello would say.

_This is the man who killed L._

It's just words.

He doesn't really care.

"Thanks," he says, pulling out a cigarette, "You mind?"

Light shakes his head.

_Let's just see where this goes._  
  



End file.
